


Acting is easy, isn't it?

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Don't Like Don't Read, Just a weird idea i had at like 1am, Levi is teaching eren a few things, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Situations, Touching, Yaoi, actor!Eren, i dunno what this is, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Eren is a newbie actor and he was not prepared for some steamy gay action as his first role.(NOTE: the steamyness will probably in the second part if I decide to write it =.= )





	Acting is easy, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> So this is a random thing i wrote when i was supposed to be sleeping so heads up: im not promising it will be good XD
> 
> My native language is not English & this is not beta'd so feel free to shout at me if I made some major mistakes. ^^
> 
> Enjoy♡
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--  
  
"I have to do wHAT!"  
  
"Geez relax, it's not that bad."  
  
"Holy fuck, Armin. _This_ is beyond bad." His fist crushed the script in a iron grasp.  
  
"You're being too loud. Hange won't hesitate to throw you off the movie if they hear you."

"Oh shit! Hange's gonna think I hate gay people. And she is gay!"  
  
"Don't call Hange 'she' and they're genderfluid not gay." Armin patted Eren's hand to coax him into opening it.  
  
"What's-no. That's not important right now. Armin. You have to get me out of this, how could you accept it in the first place anyway!" Eren whined, shoving the script into Armin's hands.  
  
"You're being rude, Eren. I'm your manager when we're not at home so be more polite. Also, this scene wasn't in the original script but you should take the roles you can get."  
  
"But Arminnn. I can't do thattt."  
  
"Eren-"  
  
"Mr. Arlert! We're ready for Eren." A small woman stuck her head around the door.  
  
"Thank you, we'll be right there."  
  
"Eren just do the practice round and then I'll see what I can do."  
  
"I hate you. " Eren whined, trudging behind Armin and out of the room.  
  
-

  
"Is he alright there?"  
  
"Who, Eren? Pffsh yes of course. Just first time jitters." Armin chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Good! " Hange grinned, hands clapping eagerly.  
  
Hange's next words were directed at Eren but his ears buzzed with static as the other actors starting moving in. His eyes caught sight of a particular short and broad ravenhead.  
  
"I'm going to do it with _him!_?" Eren wheezed, suddenly feeling a panic attack coming along.  
  
"What? Oh, " Hange grinned excitedly, "Don't worry! He is a professional and he is really good. "  
  
Hange winked at Eren but his eyes were begging Armin to save him. He couldn't do this with a man and much less a famous and brilliant actor like Levi Ackerman! He was being punished for sure.  
  
"I'm going to be pathetic. This is the end." Eren muttered.  
  
"Don't be absurd." Armin nudged Eren's shoulder.  
  
"Look, kid. Just take a breathe. I've had tons of newbies feel like you but after it all they wanted to do it over and over again so relax, deary! "  
  
Hange squealed before whirring away and shouting orders at the camera crew. The make up artists were bustling about to fix a few looks and Eren eyed Armin suspiciously. Didn't he say this was just a practice. Levi abruptly turned towards him, their eyes meeting from across the studio.  
  
"Take one everyone!"  
  
Eren felt like he wanted to throw up.  
  
\--  
  
"Okay and Eren there!  Yes that's good!  Levi- please move towards the door. You'll be grabbing him when he tries to leave. Right!  Action!"  
  
Eren willed his feet to move and act out the scene. How was he supposed to do this!  He didn't even have time to talk to Levi and make sure this was okay!  
  
" _Hey! Who said you could go?_ " A hand grabbed his wrist, tugging him back.  
  
He stumbled into a hard chest, head zooming around to stare at his captor.  
  
" _I-I have to_ -"  
  
Levi grabbed his chin, " _You said you'd stay._ "  
  
His voice was soft and soothing as he spun Eren around and closer to him.  
  
" _Please, I can't_." Eren whimpered.  
  
He was being lead backwards to a grand bed with draped curtains and before he knew it he fell down onto it and Levi slid on top of him, thighs securing his hips. Eren's mouth opened but no words came from it while Levi moved to pin Eren's wrists above him. Fuck he was handsome. How did he get his skin so clear and pale? It created a enticing contrast with the inky tresses which fell over Levi's thin brows and stormy eyes. He wanted to freak out when Levi's eyes fiercly narrowed and his head tilted to the side, hiding Eren's face from the rolling camera. He mouthed something to him. Oh!  Right!  
  
" _I-uh, have to get home now, Dante_." Eren managed.  
  
" _You are home_." Levi retorted.  
  
Close your eyes, close your goddamned eyes!  
  
Eren shut his eyes, mind mulling over the endless lines he studied to figure out what he was supposed to do next.  
  
"I'm going to touch you now so don't freak out, kid. " Levi whispered with a snap.  
  
That line was definitely not part of the script.  
  
He felt cool fingers slide down his arms, tracing his shoulder before they dove down to slither down his sides. He bit the inside of his cheek, willing his cheeks to stop burning his fucking face off. A nose grazed his cheekbone as it made its way up his temple and into his hair. He heard Levi softly inhale and prayed he still smelled good. One hand took his, guiding it to the back of Levi's neck. His fingers twitched when they felt the soft undercut at the base of his skull. Wow his hair was really soft. Slowly hands slid up Eren's torso, pulling his shirt with them and he involuntary let out a breathy gasp.  
  
"Wow!  He is doing so good for his first time! " Hange whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Little did they know he was struggling and having a mental break down.  
  
" _You have to look at me_." Levi gave a sultry chuckle, guiding Eren's chin upwards.  
  
This was his cue to open his eyes and be swept away in a-  
  
" _So soft_." Levi ran his lips over Eren's cheek.  
  
Eren swallowed thickly over and over, eyes darting around to avoid Levi's piercing gaze.  
  
"Everyone is looking." Eren squealed under his breath.  
  
"We're shooting a movie, idiot." Levi tried to hide his mouth from the camera again as he continued.  
  
With one hand securely holding Eren's chin, the other one was free to roam along the smooth expanse of olive skin. His mouth brushes the side of Eren's and Eren feels like he is about to combust. When Levi's hand reaches his waistband and he leans in for their kiss, Eren cracks.  
  
"Wait!!" A sudden cry.  
  
Eren hands pushed Levi away, almost throwing him to the side as the young actor jumps up and clutches his heaving chest.  
  
"I can't." His voice cracks as he scatters out of the silent room.  
  
"Whaa!  Cut!  Eren! " Hange jumps from their seat.  
  
"Tsk, I told you to stop getting brats." Levi hisses.  
  
"But he has the innocent and determined look I crave! "   
  
"You're disgusting, Hange." Levi rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'd fire you if you weren't my friend, short stack. "  
  
"Fuck you, four-eyes."  
  
"Uh, I'll get Eren." A brunette make up artist piped up.  
  
"No. I'll do that. None of you think before you speak." Levi mutteted, throwing his hoodie on as he followed Eren's route.  
  
Levi knocked on the door which he assumed belonged to Eren and entered when he heard a faint yelp. Eren jumped in horror upon seeing the other enter his room.  
  
"Levi! Oh god Iamsosorry! I promise I can act! I graduated top of my drama class and I don't have something against gays not that your gay but fuck I just- how do you-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
His mouth slammed shut.  Shit, did he offend Levi?  
  
"Someone should have atleast told you beforehand, they take no fucking responsibility." Levi sighed after a few antagonizing silent seconds.  
  
"Yeah." Eren could only hang his head in shame.  
  
His hands rolled into the front of his shirt as anxiety devoured him from the inside.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Huh?" Eren quickly looked up.  
  
"Your shirt, " Levi motioned towards his hands, "You're ruining it."  
  
"Right, sorry!"  
  
"Tch, it's not my clothes, I don't care." Levi brushed the comment off.  
  
"I know." Eren whispered.  
  
"Look, do you want me to help you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'll help if you let me show you without the cameras. Otherwise you're waisting all of our time."  
  
"N-no!  I want to do it but I just-It's not easy."  
  
"When is it ever easy."  
  
Eren didn't say anything.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Eren raised his voice slightly.  
  
"Better not be wasting my time, brat."  
  
Levi pushed himself away from the wall, nearing Eren with slow and deliberate strides. Eren waited anxiously, the echoing of Levi's steps ringing in his ears.  
  
"The touching is simple. Okay?"  
  
Levi took one of Eren's hands, guiding it to wrap around Levi's neck.  
  
"You just move closer or let me do the moving."  
  
His hand pressed into the dip of Eren's back, coaxing him to take a step closer.  
  
"You close your eyes and focus on moving your hands. Those fools want to see a loving and fluid touch."  
  
He helps Eren spread his palm over Levi's chest and then moves it so Eren could find the small zipper. Eren takes a quick breath before lowering his hand to pull the hoodie zipper down until Eren's shaky fingers could curl into the fabric covering Levi's hip.  
  
"Don't move quickly and don't try to take the lead."  
  
His breath ghosts over Eren's face and the brunette's eyes fluttered in response. One of Levi's hands twists into the long hair behind his head and tugs his head backward. He tilts it and their new position makes him feel vulnerable and exposed. He wants to cry out when a tongue darts out to curl around his earlobe. Why was there hands on his waist tugging his shirt up? Where did Levi get all these hands? His abdominals flexed beneath Levi's fingertips and damn outright convulsed when Levi's mouth ran down his arched neck. Why did it feel so _good_. The warm tongue swirled around his adam's apple and dipped to the side to tend to the sweet spot just beneath his ear. He wasn't really getting turned on, was he?  
  
"Just allow me to take you to places you've never been." Levi's mouth was so close to his he could practically taste him.  
  
Now Eren was actually _burning_ to kiss Levi as he allowed his hips to be guided forward. Levi's thigh slid in between his and he gulped. His heart is drumming in his ears, pulsing in his throat and hammering through his ribcage. The knee between his legs was so close to his groin, he could feel it tingling. While a hand slithered up his shirt, another ran down his stomach. Levi's hands were all over the place. Eren bit his tongue to keep his voice in as fingers grazed a soft bud on his chest. He swore he could taste the coppery tang of blood as Levi pulled down the zip of his pants and -  
  
 "See," Levi pulled away, "It's easy."  
  
"W-what." Eren stammered, his legs numb.  
  
"Just do that. I'll see you later." Levi replied shortly.  
  
He hurried out, leaving Eren to clutch at his dressing table for support but when he shuts the door he clamps a hand over his mouth trying to calm his raging hormones . That brat was a fucking tease; looking at him with such innocent and gorgeous eyes, practically begging him to devoure the brat with that lewd look on his blushing face. He cursed the hard-on quickly forming in his pants and might have considered choosing another career.  
  
The latter was quite a rash and idiotic decision, considering this was all about a brat he didn't even know.  


\--

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ≧﹏≦


End file.
